De Reglas y Excepciones
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras. HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

HARRY/DRACO

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

Harry y Draco se odian. El mundo lo sabe. Pero en ocasiones alguna mirada, casi temerosa de ser descubierta, se desliza entre ellos. 

Harry y Draco son enemigos. El mundo lo sabe. Y no sorprende que en algunos momentos pasen de los insultos a los golpes.

Harry y Draco son enemigos y el que se odien es la regla.

Salvo en la noche, que sin miradas indiscretas hacen una excepción, y de los susurros pasan a los besos.

Hay una regla, pero como el mundo no sabe, las excepciones no siempre confirman las reglas, de hecho, casi siempre las destruyen…

* * *

Reviews?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

HARRY/DRACO

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

Cuando Draco cierra sus ojos siempre llegan a él las mismas imágenes recurrentes. Y aunque el rosado tiña sus mejillas esas imágenes jamás podrían molestarlo.

Dicen que el tiempo no puede detenerse en un beso por más que uno quiera.

Pero Draco siempre que cierra sus ojos se encuentra allí. Atrapado en un momento del tiempo, encarcelado en un roce que va generando calor por todo su cuerpo hasta calentar su helado corazón y quitarle todo el frío.

Y siempre, cuando abre los ojos, se la encuentra; la hermosa mirada verde hablándole, sin palabras, de detener el tiempo otra vez.

* * *

Reviews? 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

HARRY/DRACO

_Solo quiero mencionar que el mundo apesta esta semana. El slash es sin duda de las pocas cosas rescatables. (Junto con Harry y Draco. Y sus preciadas reviews, por supuesto)_

**Nota de autora**: Mi teclado murió temporalmente, así que es me es difícil seguir haciendo los fics, por más pocas palabras que tengan.

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

Harry habla. Abre la boca para emitir sonido. Y según Draco, como Gryffindor, no piensa antes de hacerlo; solo habla.

Harry se esmera, intenta conectar con el rubio de alguna forma.

Y para Draco; Harry parlotea.

Pero siempre que Harry habla, Draco lo observa, no porque preste atención a sus palabras. Sino, porque una mirada del moreno explica más que un tratado de magia antigua.

Sincero, habla de cosas en las que las palabras sobran.

Y por eso Draco se acerca, susurrando lo que ha meditado mucho antes de decir.

_Cállate, Potter_…- obteniendo el silencio necesario para un beso.

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Chapter 4

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

HARRY/DRACO

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

Draco es muchas cosas.

Es educado, lo que si; cuando él quiere.

Es aristocrático y distinguido, menos los domingos por la tarde; que displicente, se deja querer en brazos de Harry.

Puede ser hiriente y sarcástico con todo ente que perturbe lo sagrado de su existencia.

Pero cuando nadie mira… es lo más tierno que Gea vio nacer.

Y es por eso que Harry Potter, acepta que Draco Malfoy es: hiriente, sarcástico, molesto, pedante y muchas cosas más.

Porque Draco puede ser muchas cosas…pero son esas muchas cosas las que hacen que Harry Potter sea lo que es; su enamorado

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Chapter 5

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

HARRY/DRACO

Siento la demora, los otros fics me demandaron atención y no sé como decirles que no a mis niños.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras ¿escucha música?-_

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

Harry en ocasiones tiene ataques irrefrenables de melancolía; Ganas de quedarse sentado, con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas, compadeciéndose y en silencio.

Extraña a muchas personas. Extraña a personas que nunca tuvo, como a sus padres.

El tiempo es el único capaz de sacarlo de aquellos estados, Draco lo sabe, y espera paciente a que recuerde que puede haber perdido muchas, muchísimas personas en el pasado, pero que aún lo tiene a él. Por suerte, Potter siempre lo recuerda eventualmente. Pero si no lo hiciera, Draco moriría sin provocar pena ni melancolía en nadie; él solo tiene a Harry.

* * *

Reviews? 


	6. Chapter 6

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**SLASH**

HARRY/DRACO

_Colección de Suiris para las fiestas._

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

La Navidad es la época de la paz y el amor, es la época en la cual por fin…Harry y Draco coinciden en la decoración.

Verde y rojo se unen en todo su esplendor. Muérdago y guirnaldas. Ribetes dorados en el árbol y bajilla de plata en la mesa.

Afuera nieva. Y dentro, recostados frente a la chimenea sobre varios almohadones, Harry compara la nieve con la piel de Draco; blanca, pura, que va ganando calor cuando le pasa la lengua y finalmente acaba convirtiéndola en líquido.

Afuera, la nieve cae tranquila. Y dentro, los amantes disfrutan la blanca navidad.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** A todos unas ¡Muy felices fiestas! Y quiero avisar, que como el año nuevo esta tan cercano, intentare actualizar una historia o subir algo todos los días hasta el 31 de diciembre, para despedir al 2007 como se merece.

Gracias a todos los lectores que han acompañado desde el otro lado. Felices fiestas.

_Suiris _


	7. Chapter 7

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**SLASH**

HARRY/DRACO

_Colección de Suiris, actualizaciones de masivas de despedida del 2007._

* * *

• De Reglas y Excepciones •

* * *

A Harry le gustó siempre el rojo. Draco siempre dijo que eso era típico de un Gryffindor sin originalidad. 

A Harry le gustaban las mujeres sencillas y arriesgadas, Draco opinaba que eso era típico de un gay reprimido como era Harry. Si uno gusta de las mujeres, elije las buenas, no las sobras de todo el colegio.

A Harry ahora le gusta Draco y con eso… Potter redime toda una vida del mal gusto.

Aunque Draco muchas veces se siente inseguro; ¡No comparten nada! Sólo la cama— donde también pelean—y acaban enredados del lado izquierdo porque ninguno piensa ceder.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
